


You, Me and What?!

by ataraxis



Series: Camping We Will Go [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Children, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/pseuds/ataraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story continues on with the relationship of Harry and Severus, with a few new surprises in store for them both</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fledgling Businesses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks also go to Separatrix, my beta and dear friend.

_3 Months After the House Warming_

"Severus, could you come in here for a moment?" Harry yelled out from the spare bedroom that had been converted into an office for Harry's new business. 

His request was met with silence. Harry could have sworn that Severus was just a room away in the master bedroom preparing for work at his potions shoppe/homeopathic remedies, which is what the Muggles who frequented the shoppe liked to think of it as. 

"Severus?" Harry enquired, this time poking his head out the door into the hallway. Still nothing. Harry was curious now and went down to the master bedroom to see if his lover was still there. The door was closed. _Hmm, perhaps he's already gone._ Harry went into their bedroom and there, lying face down on the bed was his ex-professor turned love-of-his-life. 

"Severus, are you alright? Is something the matter?" Harry went over to the side of the bed and laid a gentle hand upon the other man's shoulder. 

He heard his lover moan, and watched as he turned over slowly. Harry looked down and noticed that Severus was looking extremely ill. The other man's face was swollen and flushed. 

"Severus, whatever is the matter? Have you caught something, what can I do to help?" Harry leaned over and talked low. 

"I've got the Wizarding Measles, therefore I'm contagious. You'll need to leave, Harry. You can't stay here, since you've never had them," Severus said everything so quietly that Harry had to lean even closer to make out the words. 

"I'm not going to leave you, who will take care of you then? Besides, I've probably already been exposed to them, I did sleep next to you all last night. So, I'm not going anywhere, love. Is there no potion to take in order to cure this?" Harry caressed Severus' face tenderly. 

"There are potions to help with the symptoms, but nothing that will actually cure it. I have a potion that will reduce the swelling and fever downstairs in my laboratory," Severus paused as he cleared his throat, he was parched and he would need plenty of fluids soon to help flush his body. "It's marked Redigo Intumesco and it's a green liquid. It should be located somewhere on the top shelf on the far wall." 

"I'll be right back. Call for Dobby if you need anything more immediate, like food or water." Harry dropped a quick kiss on Severus' forehead and dashed out the door down to the cellar where Severus had set up his potions equipment. 

The cellar was cool and damp, just like the dungeons at Hogwarts had been. _No wonder Severus spends so much time down here, he's right at home._ Harry held up his wand and called out, "Lumos." No sconces had been lit and the lanterns sat dormant off to the side. Harry went straight back to the far wall as Severus had told him and pulled out a small stepping stool and looked up at top shelf. There, two rows back was the potion Severus had told him about. Harry reached for it carefully, making sure not to disturb the other vials around it. 

Harry raced back up the two flights of stairs and when he entered their bedroom once more, he was glad to see Dobby there giving Severus a glass of water and helping his love sit up with his back against the headboard. 

"I have the vial, love. Do you need to take it before or after you drink some water." Harry approached the bed and sat down opposite from Severus. 

"The potion now, I believe. I have to let it take effect before I can drink anything after it." Severus slowly reached out for the vial and Harry handed it to him with care. Harry watched as the other man drank the potion down and grimace. 

"Tastes vile?" Harry chuckled as Severus screwed up his face in disgust. 

"Extremely. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can add to it to improve it's taste. Thank heavens this potion isn't needed all that often." 

Harry just leaned back onto his elbow and watched his love, settle more comfortably against the pillows behind him. "Well, since we're now under quarantine, I had better alert your staff at the shoppe that you won't be coming in today, as well as my clients that I was supposed to meet today. I should probably also cancel the rest of my meetings for this week as well. Do you want me to give your staff any instructions, love?" 

Severus sat quietly and thought for a moment, going over the checklist in his head of what needed to be done, but that his staff could take care of in his absence. "No, I think they should be fine with the stock that they have. How will you be notifying them?" 

"I'll send Hedwig to them with a message. As to my clients, I'll have to get Dobby to pop-in at their places with a message." With that, Harry went back to his office down the hall and reached for several sheets of parchement to begin his missives. The first one to Severus' staff at "Olde Home Cures" was straightforward and to the point. He told them Severus was sick with the Wizarding Measles and would be away from the shoppe for the rest of the week. Once the weekend was around, he asked them to fire call him and give him an update on how things were going. Once he had sanded the letter down, he rolled it up and went to Hedwig's cage that was sitting in the corner. 

"Hello, girl. I need you to take the letter to Severus' work. Give it to Arabella, I'm sure she'll give you some water and a treat if you need it. Be careful, Hedwig." Harry attached the leter and opened the window to let his owl out. He stood there and watched her until she was just a tiny speck upon the sky. He then went back to his desk and consulted his calendar for the remainder of the week. He was actually quite solidly booked for the next three days with appointments to see clients and he hated that he couldnÕt deal with them, but he could send no one in his stead. 

Harry was quite proud of his business, "Potter's Pestaway and Snake Emporium." The Pestaway portion of his business was booming, as witches from all over the countryside asked for his snakes to come take care of weevils and gnomes that were destroying their gardens. The Snake Emporium was slower to take off, but business was steadily increasing. He had gone on three trips in the last two months to the Amazon and Australian Outback to procur rare snakes that couldn't be found in the Northern Hemisphere. Severus had gone with him on two of the trips, but on the third trip that took him to the deepest part of the Amazon, the potions master had had to stay behind and take care of his own fledgling business. 

The other sideline portion of the Snake Emporium was his own idea, Snake psychology and communication. Actually, it was more of Sliver's idea, but what was he going to tell the wizarding world, that his pet snake was a business genius? Harry didn't think so. Sliver had told him that it was nice to communicate and be able to express his needs to someone who would listen. From that, Harry had realized that other snake owners would be glad of his ability to talk to them, to diagnose their ailments or wants, and to generally please them. So far it had been working well, but of course, there weren't many wizarding snake owners in Great Britain. He was finding that there were in fact more Muggle owners with Snakes, and through his Muggle-born school mates was finding more work there. 

Sliver had become very well fed over these last months, as he was the snake that Harry took to rid homeowners of unwanted pests. Sliver was starting to fatten up and grow quite large, almost to point where he could no longer curl up around Harry's shoulders and wrist, he weighed so much. 

Harry shook his head to refocus his thoughts more on the here and now. He still had several letters to write and he knew he should at least get started on the ones dealing with today. 

He wrote off three quick letters to his clients, explaining his cancellation and asking if he could reschedule there appointment at a later date. He said he would give them a discount on his services if they did so. He knew it was best to keep them happy, and saving money was always a plus with people, Muggles or Wizards. He was thankful though, that all of his clients for this week were wizards and witches, as he hated using the telephone to contact his Muggle ones. 

"Dobby, could you come here for a second?" Harry called out. 

In a second, Dobby popped into the room, excited to be of help. "What does Master Harry need from Dobby, sir?" 

"I need you to deliver these letters, Dobby. Hedwig is out delivering a message to Severus' shoppe and won't be back in time to take care of all of these. The address and name of each client is on the outside of the letter. Can you do this for me, Dobby?" 

"Yes, sir, Master Harry, sir. Dobby will get right on it." Dobby reached for the bundle of rolled letters and disappeared with a pop. Now that those were taken care of, Harry went back down the hall and went to look in on his sick lover. 

He tiptoed in when he noticed that Severus was sleeping and Harry pulled up a chair next to the bed quietly to sit and watch the other man sleep. He truly loved Severus, and would do anything and everything within his power to make sure he got better quickly and with as little pain as possible. 

However, in the last three months, Harry realised that he was wanting more with his life. Yes, work and having someone to come home to was lovely, but there was still something missing. He just didn't have a clue yet as to what it was. He knew however that the missing piece of this little puzzle would appear sooner or later. 

_Until then, I will have to wait and be patient._


	2. Gossiping

Severus woke slowly from his much needed nap and found that he couldn't move his legs as he went to stretch. He opened his eyes and saw Harry slumped over from a chair next to the bed and was lying over his feet. Severus, who might be feeling still somewhat dazed from the measles, smiled at the sight of his lover. He knew how much Harry loved him and the feelings were definitely mutual. These three months together so far had been the best of his life. Though lately, he'd seen a look of puzzlement gracing the younger man's face when he thought no one was looking. Severus had yet to broach the subject behind the look, he figured in time Harry would bring the matter to his attention, for now he would be patient. 

Severus, however much he wanted to leave Harry to sleep, felt his feet turning numb from Harry's weight cutting off the circulation to them. He jerked at his feet to remove them from under the other man and caused Harry to wake with a start. 

"What? Everything alright?" Harry blinked his blurry eyes until he focused them on his sick lover. "How are you feeling? Any better, Severus?"  


"A bit. The rest helped somewhat. My body still aches and my fever is still there, just reduced. Thankfully the swelling hasn't returned yet, but it could. I might need you to make me some more of that reducing potion I had you retrieve earlier."  


Harry gasped. "Me?! You'd trust me to produce something you would actually ingest? Oh, Severus!" Harry threw his arms around his love and hugged him for dear life at the trust the other man had just shown. This was just another sign of the love and respect the other man had for him and it pleased him greatly.  


"Yes, you. And yes, I trust you to produce the potion. You did show me you were capable of making a credible potion when no other Slytherin was around. And as much as I love you, get off of me Harry. I can't breathe; you're hugging me too tightly. 

Harry jerked away just as suddenly as he had launched himself at the other man. "Sorry." He looked contrite and Severus chuckled dryly before the ache in his chest made him stop. 

"I wanted to ask you about Wizarding Measles. How come you don't have angry red spots or something all over you?" Harry asked inquisitively. 

"That's not until the very last stage. There are two others phases between this initial one and the last. In the second stage, wizards and witches actually turn blue and the fever abates temporarily, as does the swelling. However, this terrible itching will begin. The itching will last into the next stages, which is where a wizard's or witch's temperature will spike incredibly high and they can become delirious. The last stage is when the blue colour will fade and the angry red dots will appear. The itching, fever and general miserableness will be gone. By then, no one else can catch or spread the measles. That's only if someone else had never had it, like yourself. So you are a carrier now as well as myself. If you don't show any symptoms within the next day or so, then you don't have it at all. Generally, the whole process can take anywhere from four days to a whole week. Personally, I'm hoping for the four day cycle." 

Severus paused and reached for the pitcher of water sitting on the night stand next to him. He poured himself a tall glass and drank it all down before continuing, "So everyone that needs to know of our quarantine has been notified?" 

"Yes, I owl-mailed Arabella. Hedwig hadn't returned yet when I fell asleep. She might be back now though, so I'll go check. Be right back." Harry left and returned moments later carrying a rolled up piece of parchment. 

"Looks like Arabella wrote a letter in return. Do you want to read it or shall I?" Harry held out the piece of parchment to Severus, who waved a hand indicating that the younger man should read it instead. 

Severus watched as Harry unrolled it and quickly scan through its contents. He was disturbed to see Harry frown a bit, then chuckle. "What is it?" 

"I'll read it and you can decide for yourself whether what she writes is good or not." __

> Severus (and Harry),  
> 
> 
> Thanks for letting us know your current condition. Everyone at the shoppe hopes you get better quickly. I'll alert you if we need anything else, but as of right now, I think with the stock we have we are in good stead.  
> 
> 
> Before I could reply to Harry's post, the **Twins** came in and I accidentally let slip that you were sick. I'm so sorry. I totally forgot who their mother is. So it would not surprise me if Molly dropped in on you sometime this afternoon. Just a little warning.  
> 
> 
> Good luck and get better,  
> 
> 
> Arabella Figg 

Severus just groaned at this. "Molly Weasley is the most irritating, mothering woman I know. She will definitely be here before the day is over, mark my words." 

Before the last words Severus uttered could die, they both heard a knocking at the door. Severus just quirked an eyebrow as if saying, 'See, what did I tell you.' 

Harry was about to go down and answer the door when he heard Dobby answering it instead. His excitability could be heard quite clearly through the closed door. 

"Mrs. Weasley! Dobby is so ever glad to be seeing you. Why Master Harry and Master Severus will also be glad you are being here. Come in, come in. What does Mrs. Weasley have in her arms? Is it something for sick, Master Severus?" 

Harry just heard some low mumbling following Dobby's questioning and then the sound of footsteps came as Molly ascended the staircase. Severus hissed at Harry to get her to go away and Harry looked at him as if he were insane. No one, but no one could get rid of Molly Weasley when she was on a mission to take care of the ones she loved and admired. And as loathe as Severus was to admit it to anyone, even Harry, he knew that Molly Weasley cared for him, especially since he had always looked out for Harry and protected him when he could. The feeling was mutual. He had a great deal of respect for the woman who could command her family like an army and yet be caring about it. 

Harry sat there and waited, as did Severus for the door to open and the whirlwind that was Molly to come through. They didn't have long to wait. 

She entered at full velocity and full chatter going. "Severus, you poor man. I heard from the twins you had the Wizarding Measles and I just had to come over to make sure you were well taken care of. No offense dear Harry, but you've never really had anyone to take care of you when you were sick and I felt that you needed a good role model to learn from. So I'm here now and I will be for the rest of the afternoon. Have you been drinking lots of water, Severus? How are your fever and swelling doing?" Harry was pushed out of the way as Molly went straight to his lover to mother him. He wondered if she would even need to take a deep breath before she nattered on about how to best treat the measles. 

Harry just watched in awe and little bit of chagrin. He loved Molly like a mum, and normally he would just let her have her way and stand back, but now that she was fussing over his lover, he was just a bit upset. He sighed in resignation though and figured it was just for the afternoon, she would be gone soon and it would just be Severus and himself again. 

Harry went and got another chair for himself and let Molly have the one he had been occupying. He sat down on the other side of their bed and listened in while Molly went on about how her kids had all gotten the measles at once when Ginny had been one year old. Harry watched as Severus just looked at Molly with a glazed look to his eyes and said nothing. Harry bet Severus had phased her out long ago and was probably thinking up a new potions to sell at his shoppe. 

Harry spoke up just to spare his love some of the torment and torture of a mothering Molly. "Molly, how is Ginny? Now that Hogwarts is back in session and she's begun her seventh year, how do you feel about your youngest almost finishing up?" 

"Oh, you haven't heard have you. Honestly, you'd think Fred and George would tell you something other than what's happening with their shoppe. Ginny was made Head Girl this year. Isn't that wonderful?" Molly didn't really expect an answer from either of them and plowed right on. "She was also made captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I'm so proud of my little girl. She's done just as well as the others have. Well, even Fred and George have made me proud with their business acumen. Who would have guessed two pranksters like them could be successful. I guess it just goes to show that people like to have a laugh and are willing to pay for it. You're probably also wondering about Ron. He came home briefly with Hermione this weekend. They are both doing well. Hermione is looking forward to her studies at the Uni and Ron, well ... Ron is Ron. He's happy and in love and that's all I need to know to make me happy as well." 

Harry just nodded and let her talk on. Harry turned and saw that Severus had drifted off to sleep once more and he mentioned that to Molly, who took the hint and ushered herself and him out the bedroom door. 

They entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table, when Dobby appeared with a cup of tea for their guest and a glass of juice for himself. 

Before he could get a swallow down, she shifted her focus to him. _Just what I needed_ , he thought to himself. 

"How have you been dear? Work going well for you?" 

"The business is going quite well. I had to postpone a few appointments with Severus getting sick and the possibility of my having it as well, but otherwise my customers are happy and so am I." 

"That's good, dear. I'm so glad you and Severus are both doing well, outside of this measles business. In fact, now that all my children are out of the house... Well, they do come home frequently for visits bless them, but really the house seems empty without them in it. I just haven't felt needed much anymore. The Order still exists and we all get together and discuss any potential rumours we hear about discontent amoung the wizarding world, but really I have nothing to do with my days. I'm suffering from Empty Nest syndrome, I believe those muggles call it. I was wondering if perhaps, you might like an assistant. Part-time of course. Someone to manage your calendar and communications for you, perhaps?" 

Harry watched as the Molly he had come to love and cherish, who was always so upbeat and cheerful most of the time, look lost and alone. His heart went out to her and something inside of him finally fell into place. An empty nest, she had called it. That's what he knew was missing. She'd had children in her life for over 30 some years and now they were gone, but she'd had that experience and he knew she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. Before he could answer her, to say he agreed with the idea of her working for him part-time, there was another knock at the door. 

Harry watched as Dobby popped away from the kitchen and would assuredly appear at the front door. He heard Dobby's excited chatter, and when Dobby called out the Headmaster's name, Harry got up to go see what the old wizard could want. 

Standing at the door, was Albus Dumbledore and in front of him, was a little girl of about five years in age who was holding a little doll and a blanket. 

"Albus, what a surprise. And what are you doing here? You do know we are under quarantine because Severus has the Wizarding Measles, don't you?" Harry asked the old wizard. 

"Oh my! I had no idea." Albus bent down and looked the little girl squarely in the face. "I'm sorry, my dear, I had no idea that today of all days would place you in this situation. I'm afraid now that you might also get sick. Do you understand this?" 

Harry watched as the little girl nodded quietly. He was puzzled as to why Albus had brought her to their place and decided to ask as he watched the headmaster straighten. 

"Albus, who is the little girl and why is she here?" 

"This, my dear Harry, is Alicia. She is here hopefully to be you and Severus' new little girl." Albus said with the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly.  



	3. Alicia

"Albus, what?" Harry looked questioningly from his former Headmaster to the little girl named Alicia. Behind him, he heard Molly gasp. 

Albus smiled benignly and once more stooped down to the little girl to talk to her. "Alicia, be a good girl and go have a seat on the couch over there." Albus pointed to a spot behind Harry. Alicia smiled and nodded once more, then took the doll Harry finally noticed she was holding and sat down quietly. Harry watched her for a few more moments and marveled at the beautiful little girl as she played with her doll. 

Harry blinked and turned back to Albus. Molly had come up to stand beside him and he realized they were still standing in the open doorway. "Excuse my manners, sir. Come in." 

Harry ushered the older wizard in and closed the door. 

"I don't understand, Albus. Why would you feel that Severus and I are prepared to take care of a little girl? What happened to her family? I've got so many questions, I don't even know where to begin or which one I want answered more." 

"I'll answer all your questions. Perhaps though, the majority of them should wait until Severus is also up to listening. How far along in the Wizarding Measles is he?" 

"He came down with it just this morning, so he's still in the first stage. Albus, truly, what's going on?" Harry looked back once again at the little girl and he smiled. 'She really is quite adorable and she's so quiet.' Harry frowned at that thought and replayed the last few minutes in his mind since the two had arrived and something inside him clicked. 

"She's deaf, isn't she, Albus?" Harry asked with a frown. 

"Yes, Harry, she is. Perhaps we should go into the kitchen to talk. Alicia will be fine, I've spelled her so that I'll know if she needs attention." 

Albus, Harry and Molly walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Dobby looked at them anxiously as they took their seats. 

"Dobby, please go sit quietly with Severus. Watch him and if he wakes, let me know," Harry bid the house-elf away. 

"Yes, Master Harry, right away." With a pop, the elf was gone. 

"Alright, Albus. Start talking." 

"Alicia Cuthbertson is a muggle, but the Ministry already knows that she will be attending Hogwarts, as it was known the moment she was born. I don't know if you are aware, but as Headmaster, I watch over all future students that will be coming to the school. Anyway, Alicia was born to two muggles who had no living relatives and her parents passed away a week ago in an auto accident. When that happened, I began working ever since to gain temporary guardianship of her, so that I could place her with a couple who could see to her needs. As far as I can tell, she has been dealing fairly well with the loss of her parents. From what I was able to learn from the neighbors and family friends, they actually saw very little of Alicia and left her with whatever current nanny they had hired. The deafness is a recent development, resulting from the accident. However, according to the physicians who cared for her right after the incident claim that the deafness is psychological and that no actual damage has been done to her inner ears. So with time, love and care, they feel and I feel as well, that the deafness will disappear." Albus stopped and looked closely at Harry, who seemed to be deep in thought. 

Molly also looked from Harry to Albus a few times. "Albus, if you wanted to place her with a couple who could take care of her, Arthur and I could do it. I've got time on my hands now that my last is about to finish Hogwarts. Our family would gladly welcome her." 

"Molly, I have no doubt that you could, but you have raised seven children and helped care for Harry as well. I think it's time now for you to play the doting grandmother," Albus said with a kind smile and his eyes twinkling brightly, as he nodded his head towards Harry, which the younger wizard happened to miss. 

Molly understood exactly what Albus was saying. In fact, he was right. Playing grandmother for the first time would be an exciting new role. She smiled, then frowned. _What if Harry and Severus said no? What if they didn't take Alicia?_ Well if they didn't, she and Arthur would without hesitation. 

Harry finally spoke up, "She is an adorable little girl and I would take her into my heart and home gladly, Albus. However, the decision is not solely mine to make. Unfortunately at this moment, Severus is not in the best of health to make a decision either way. Alicia has been exposed to the measles, therefore she must stay until she shows signs of having it herself and recovers. I'm afraid that since I've never had it, I'll likely show the symptoms in the next day or so myself," Harry stopped talking and looked at Molly. 

"Don't worry, Harry dear, I'm here for as long as you need me." Molly reached out and took a hold of one of Harry's hands and patted it. 

Harry turned his hand over and squeezed her hand in response before addressing them both, "Thank you, Molly. You read my mind. I was also going to say that once this is all over, I would love for you to work for me part time as my assistant, and perhaps as Albus suggested if things go the way I hope, as grandmother to Alicia." 

Albus beamed a bright smile at Harry and said with a happy voice, "Excellent my dear boy. I'm sure Severus, once he's back to his usual charming self will have open arms for little Alicia. Since Alicia must stay here for the next week or so until everything is settled, I believe it is time I introduced you more properly." 

Albus went into the living room and retrieved the little blonde-haired child. Upon their return, Albus told the others that the little girl had a spell placed on her so that the words spoken in her line of sight were translated into written words that she could understand in front of her eyes, "similar to what those muggles call Closed Captioning." 

Albus introduced the little girl to the others and she greeted them with her whimsical, carefree smile and the others were smitten immediately. 

"Albus, can she talk at all?" Harry asked when he noticed that she still had no spoken. 

"Yes, she can, but I think she is just being shy. She can speak and I honestly think she can hear what she says or at least the vibrations of what she says, so don't ave to worry about that. I'm sure once she becomes more comfortable with you, she will voice her needs. She really is quite an adorable, inquisitive child. I explained to her about wizards and witches and she was very fascinated by it all." 

Before they could continue the conversation, Dobby popped into the kitchen, startling them all and causing the little girl to squeal at seeing the tiny child-sized creature. 

Dobby's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the little girl and immediately starting to ask questions. Harry put a halt to them and asked Dobby if Severus was doing alright? 

"He's awake, Master Harry. I came down to let you know, soon as he was." 

"Thank you, Dobby, go back up to Severus and let him know who is here and that we will be up to visit him shortly. Help him with whatever he requires." 

Dobby bobbed his head and went to do as Harry ordered. 

"Well, I think it's time we introduced our latest houseguest to grouchy, sick Severus, don't you?" Harry stood up and ushered the others upstairs. 

They entered single-file into the master bedroom and they all saw a very blue looking Severus. Harry burst out laughing at this, not expecting the other wizard to look so comical. Alicia giggled, Molly and Albus also had a chuckle at the Potion's Masters expense. 

Severus shot them all an evil glare, reminiscent of his time as Professor and Harry just laughed even harder. The others though quieted down a bit and moved forward slowly into the room. None of them thought it best to voluntarily tell the sick man why they were all there. 

Severus sighed and waited for one of them to speak first.  



	4. I May Be Blue

After getting tired of the wall of silence that met his inquiring look, Severus asked as politely as he could, "Harry, why is the Headmaster here and who is that little girl with him?" His tone of voice, however indicated his displeasure at having so many people invade their private space.

"Severus, Albus came by with little Alicia here for a very important reason. I'd like to tell you why they are here, however I'm not going to tell you, at least not until you've gone through all four stages of the measles." Harry held up his hand and shushed his lover when he saw that the other man had taken exception to this.

"Trust me, Severus. It's best you hear their reason for being at our house when you are feeling more the thing."

"Very well, I don't like it, but you're probably right. I'm not at my most reasonable at the moment. Well, don't just stand there, bring the child forward and introduce her to me."

Harry held out his hand to Alicia and she took it shyly. He led her forward to Severus and then helped her up onto the bed next to Severus, who scooted over. 

"Severus, this is Alicia Cuthbertson, she's a muggle-born. She's temporarily deaf, so speak clearly and use as simple a language as possible. Albus tells me that he's placed a charm on her so that whatever we say is spelled out in front of her like magical writing, but only she can see it."

Severus held out his blue hand to Alicia and she took it. She looked down at and brought it close to her face. She petted it and giggled again. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up so she could see him speak to her. "Hello, Alicia. How are you doing?"

Alicia looked at Severus for a moment, and the the others watched as she opened her mouth to speak, "Fine. Why are you blue?"

Albus smiled and chuckled, along with Molly. Albus thought it might be best to let them get better acquainted, so he gave Molly a speaking look and they left the room to Harry, Severus and Alicia.

Severus smiled at the little girl, and Harry thought perhaps things might go better than he'd hoped. Severus rarily smiled to anyone other than himself, and if the other wizard could smile at the little girl after she'd asked such a question, then maybe Severus would let the little girl be theirs.

"I have the measles. Do you know what measles are?" Severus asked gently.

Alicia shook her head negatively. Severus frowned and tried to think of some other way of answering her question in terms she'd understand.

"Measles are something that other people can catch. You probably have caught them even now. They make you hot, they make you itch and they will turn you blue." Severus stopped speaking when he realized just what he'd said and looked at Harry. "Oh, dear. She's going to be sick as well. So you'll likely be sick tomorrow, Alicia as well, and I'll still be in this stage or the next. Okay, now I'm glad Molly is here, but just don't let her know that." Harry chuckled and then finally sat down behind Alicia and placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze. Alicia looked up at him and he gave her a quiet, gentle smile, which was reflected in his eyes. The eyes spoke of caring and possibly love. She gave him a brilliant, toothy grin in return and leaned back into him. 

She found that these two men were nice and gentle with her. Grandpa Albus had told her that they would be her new parents and that they would love her, that they would spend lots of time with her. He told her about how the older man might be a little prickly and grouchy, but that he was a kind, good man underneath. She could see that he would be fun, especially if she had her way with him. He also had told her that the younger one, Harry, was a fun person who had also had a troubled, lonely childhood and would understand her a lot. Alicia was a magical child, both in her heart and mind, for she loved playing make believe and doing those little bits of magic, which was what Grandpa Albus told her she could do all the time if she lived here.

"I'll be blue, too?" she asked Severus with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes, you'll be blue, too. Then spotted and itchy." Severus looked at the little girl and looked into her clear, cornflower-blue eyes and saw a mischievous imp lurking there. He saw her with Harry behind her; he saw the hands resting on the frail, little shoulders and saw how they held her gently. Instantly, he realized what it was that Harry was wanting. Severus looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry was surprised to see that Severus understood, everything -- what he wanted for them, what Alicia meant to the both of them, the chance she represented for them to be a family.

Severus loved Harry so much, that he would willing allow this little girl into their life and to be honest, he was already a bit in love with the little imp already, with her bright eyes, whimsical smile and soft blonde locks of hair. Severus reached out his hand, rested it on top of Harry's and sqeezed it gently. He smiled at the both of them and slowly sat up and put his arms around the two of them in a hug. Alicia squealed in delight!

"We're gonna be a family?" Alicia looked from one to the other.

"Are we, Severus?" Harry asked his love.

"Yes, we're going to be a family. That's why Albus brought her to us, isn't it?"

Harry just nodded his head. Harry tilted Alicia around so that he could face her. "Alicia, do you want to be with Severus and I? Do you really want to be our little girl?"

Alicia nodded her and said, "Yes." She hopped up on the bed, so that she was now on her knees and threw her arms around Harry's neck. Then just as quickly, turned and hugged Severus as well.

"So, do I call you both Daddy now?" Alicia looked at the two of them, puzzled a bit as to what she would now call these two men. She knew it was unusual, that she would no longer have a mother and father, but now two fathers. However, since she had never really spent any time with her other mother and father, family dynamics were still a mystery to her.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at Harry, who responded by shaking his head in uncertainty.

"No, Alicia, you don't have to call either of us Daddy or Papa or Father, if you don't want. Only if you feel comfortable with it. You may call us Severus and Harry if you like." Severus tucked a stray lock of hair behind Alicia's ear as he spoke, then stroked her hair gently. 

"Okay. Can I go downstairs to play with Grandpa Albus and that other nice lady?" 

"Grandpa Albus?" Severus and Harry asked at the same time, both ended up laughing heartily at that. As Severus was the one currently facing the little girl, he nodded and told her yes. She hugged the two men once more, before she hopped down off the bed and ran downstairs. They could hear her calling for Grandpa Albus.

Harry scooted closer up to Severus, and swivelled himself so he could lay down next to his lover. "You really are okay with having Alicia as a daughter? I mean, I know we haven't discussed it, and we've only been together as a couple for 3 months now. I just... I mean, it feels right to me. But if it doesn't feel right to you, you have to let me know." He didn't want Severus to feel pressured into this decision because he knew that Harry wanted it so much.

Severus wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and planted a loving kiss on his head. "I'm fine. She's an adorable little girl. I'm sure she'll help fill that spot that's been missing in our lives. I've been aware that something has been troubling you, and when I saw you sitting there behind her, I knew what it was at that moment. I know it's soon for us, but like everything that has come before, we will adjust."

"I love you, Severus. You are a remarkable man." Harry wrapped his arms around his companion and snuggled in close.

"And I love you, Harry Potter." Severus lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the tossled mop of short black hair. Severus chuckled as he thought of the muggle wedding vows he'd heard once. "In sickness and in health."

The younger wizard held his breath and looked up with inquiring eyes. Severus realized that Harry knew the reference, after all he had been raised in the muggle world. Severus had one more revelation and it stunned him. He had known that he would spend the rest of his life with Harry, but to make it binding was a step he had never before considered. That is until now.

"Do you?" 

"Will I, you mean?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. He quite understood what the question was. It might not have been the most romantic way of asking, but he would take this man anyway he could.

Severus quirked a smirk at his love and rephrased the question, "Will you?"

"Yes, I would love to."  



	5. Adoption and Marriage, Not Necessarily in That Order

Albus and Molly had taken the news of Severus and Harry agreeing to take Alicia as their daughter with little surprise. What did surprise them was that Harry and Severus had decided to get married first and then make the adoption official. Albus stayed for a little while longer after the announcement to play with Alicia and to talk with Harry and Severus about the Ministry forms they would need to fill out to make everything legal. They also quickly planned out the wedding ceremony that Albus agreed to officiate over that would take place by the weekend. Severus assured Harry that if he and Alicia did end up getting the measles, that they would be over by then.  
  
Once Albus was gone, Molly cornered Harry as he was leaving his bedroom. "Harry dear, I haven't had a chance to thank you yet for agreeing in letting me be your part-time assistant. You won't regret it, I promise."  
  
"Molly, you are a lovely, tenacious woman who took care of seven children plus myself. If you can manage all of us, you can certainly help me to manage my business." Harry clasped the older woman in his arms closely and whispered quietly to her, "Besides, I understand all to well the feeling of being wanted, needed and useful."  
  
Molly teared up and hugged the young man in return. They parted, each with a contented smile on their face.  
  
"Where's Alicia? How is she adjusting to the house?" Harry asked as he looked around the hallway and listened carefully for any sign of the mischievous little girl.  
  
"She's downstairs playing with Dobby. When Dobby heard that their would be another member in the house to take care of he became ecstatic. Alicia just giggles everytime she sees him and that just makes him more excited. Right now, I think they are playing hide and seek, with Dobby looking for her." Molly and Harry chuckled at the image.  
  
"Well then, while Dobby is watching over her, why don't you and I convert the last guest room into a bedroom suitable for a young girl?"  
  
Harry escorted Molly down the hallway and opened the door to the functional, but pedestrian bedroom. "What do you think would be best -- magical beasts like unicorns on a light blue painted wall, or daffodils on a grassy hillside with clouds gently moving along the ceiling?" Harry spole as he looked closely at the flat white walls.  
  
"I think the flowers would be best. The counterpain, pillows and sheets could be daffodil yellow with speckles of grass green. The bed should definitely be lowered and the chair and desk made smaller as well. How about you taking care of the furniture and I'll focus on spelling the walls?" Molly spoke as she strolled around the room, lightly fingering the items as she mentioned them.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Harry and Molly spent the next few minutes transfiguring and spelling the room into something the bright, cheerful little girl would find appealing and comforting. When they were both done, they surveyed their handiwork.  
  
Just as they were about to leave the room, they heard a loud crash and then a high pitched scream. Harry rushed down the hallway and stairs into the living room. Before him stood a contrite house elf and a sobbing Alicia. Harry rushed to the little girl's side and made sure she was looking at him when he asked, "Are you alright, sweetie?"  
  
The little girl hiccuped and nodded her head, as the tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl, don't make me go back."  
  
Before Harry could say anything, he heard footsteps on the landing and looked up as he saw Severus make his way slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Severus, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Harry rushed to his partner's side and guided him to one of the cushioned chairs.  
  
"I heard this loud racket and what sounded like a scream. Is everything all right?"  
  
Harry looked around the living room and saw what had caused the crash. "Apparently Alicia and Dobby's game of hide and seek caused a small mishap, love. Poor Alicia and Dobby are distraught about it."  
  
Alicia came to stand in front of Severus and Harry, behind her stood a repentant Dobby who was currently banging his head with his hands chanting, "Bad Dobby!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't send me away. I'll be a good girl, I promise." Alicia threw herself at Severus and Harry, all the while still crying.  
  
Harry looked at Severus and gave a sad smile, curious to see how his love would take this little upset, especially since he was still ill and suffering what now looked like the third and most uncomfortable stage of the measles.  
  
Severus reached out a hand and carefully lifted Alicia's quivering chin. "Alicia, accidents happen all the time, there's no reason to think that we would send you away over something like this. In fact, nothing you can or will do would ever make us do that. If that were the case, Harry and I wouldn't be here together now, because he's a regular accident magnet." Severus smiled gently at the little girl, watching as her tears dried and the quivering lips slowly stilled. Severus caressed her cheek and watched as the smile returned to her eyes. "You are now a part of this family. Remember, Alicia, you are now our daughter. It might not be official yet, but you are our little angel and we are your parents. If you feel bad about breaking something, don't cry about it. Instead offer to help clean it up. Okay?"  
  
Alicia nodded and reached out her little arms and wrapped them around Severus' neck, giving her new dad a hug. Severus slowly placed his arms around his daughter and carefully hugged her back. Harry took in the moment and exhaled softly, unaware that he had been holding his breath in anxiousness. Harry reached out to tenderly caress the head of his now complete family and life. Any lingering doubts he might have had were now very much gone.  
  
Harry's prediction had been accurate. The next day, both he and Alicia had come down with the Wizarding Measles and unlike Severus, who was already on the mend, they spent the following three days with the illness. Severus took that time to work down in the cellar brewing potions, while Molly and Dobby looked over and cared for Harry and the new daughter of the house, as well as notifying all those who were close and important to Harry and Severus about the impending wedding and adoption. Albus returned at the end of the week bearing papers to make everything official, and that Saturday, the home known as Stone Mason Place was once again the location of a festive gathering.  
  
"I now pronounce you both bonded for life. You may kiss one another," Albus spoke with a happy, light hearted tone. His eyes twinkled merrily as he watched his two best boys pledge their lives to one another, finally. He felt that all his meddling had finally paid off, and in the best possible way.  
  
Harry and Severus turned to face each other at the final pronouncement and leaned towards one another for a tender kiss that spoke of love, caring and life-long commitment. Those that were present for the ceremony cheered and clapped their approval. Alicia had served as flower girl and ring bearer, while Minerva and Ron had been the official witnesses.  
  
As the kiss finished, Albus spoke once more to the gathered family and friends, "I now present to you Misters Harry and Severus Snape!" Everyone stopped clapping for a moment, as the surprise of this announcement finally seeped in.  
  
Harry and Severus both had talked long and hard a few nights ago, discussing just what their married name should be. Snape had thought a hyphenated name would be fine with him, but Harry said it was just a large mouthful and that, 'Besides, I don't want to be the Boy Who Vanquished and Triumphed forever, and that's what the name Harry Potter will always be known as.' Severus pointed out that legally, Harry might be changing his name, but to the wizarding world he would always be their darling saviour, Harry Potter. They had further discussed the potential ramifications of the name change to Harry's Pestaway business and they both felt it was best that no name change was really needed.  
  
Ron gasped and exclaimed, "You must be crazy in love, mate, if you've agreed to take his name. I wish you the best of luck, Harry, because being a Snape won't be easy."  
  
"Neither will being married to one, Mr. Weasley." Severus smirked, but the sting of those words had little impact to Harry as the older man wrapped his arm around his life mate's waist and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
The other attendees chuckled and while everyone went off in search of the food that was being served afterwards, Harry and Severus drew Alicia and Albus into the house to sign the adoption papers. Alicia stood off to the side playing with her doll not really paying attention to the proceedings now that the excitement of the wedding was over, while Albus stood in front of the two newlyweds as they signed the adoption papers. "Little Alicia will now be known as Alicia Ann Snape."  
  
Alicia turned around to the three men and said, "I like that name, Alicia Ann Snape. It's much easier to say than Cuthbertson."  
  
"Indeed." Severus said with some amusement, before the look of surprise suffused not only his face, but of the other two men present.  
  
"Alicia, you heard what Grandpa Albus said?" Harry knelt down before his newly adopted daughter.  
  
"Uh-huh! I also heard Grandpa Albus pronounce you as bonded and everything. Can I go outside and play with Dobby now, Papa?" Alicia looked from one father to the other with the look of unconcern on her face.  
  
Harry looked at Severus and just smiled. Severus just shook his head at the resilience of children and they both ushered her out of the house.  
  
"Well, today is more joyous and memorable than one would have thought possible." Albus stood between Harry and Severus as the three men looked out the door and saw the family and friends gathered to celebrate in their happiness.  
  
Harry reached for Severus' hand and clasped it tightly. Today would definitely be a day he would always cherish and hold dear to his heart.  
  
"Thankfully, it's been uneventful otherwise. At least for something involving you, my dear husband," Severus said in a teasing manner. Albus and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well, love. I'm sure it won't stay that way for long. Especially not with a little girl like Alicia in the house."  
  
"Not with just Alicia in the house. But yes, I'm certain you're right. Plenty of new adventures await us just around the corner."  



End file.
